The Next Generation
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: Jump City has gone four years without the Teen Titans and a new generation of them has decided to come together as a new Teen Titans. Only weeks after their formation, someone already wants them dead. As Jump City's new protectors, can they live up to expectations by protecting citizens and putting villains in jail? Rated T for violence and occasional bad language.
1. Introduction

**I decided to go on with this idea I've been having for a couple years now. This will follow a new group of Titans made up of teenage heroes from DC Comics that weren't included in the show. I'm doing this one just for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I needed my own imagination to create. This is a work of fiction and I don't own Teen Titans or any characters or places mentioned below.**

The Teen Titans. They were heroes. Heroes from all over the globe. Gotham City, Jump City, Star City, Central City, Africa, and even other worlds. All fighting for practically the same cause, to keep innocents safe. Of all of them, the five protectors of Jump City had become the most recognizable.

The Boy Wonder, Robin. The Changeling, Beast Boy. The Empath, Raven. The Half-Man Half-Machine, Cyborg. And The Alien Starfire.

You must live under a rock to not know those all too familiar names. They have saved their own city several times from villains like Mad Mod, Johnny Rancid, The HIVE and most notably, Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil. They have gone overseas and saved Tokyo from the man who was controlling Brushogan. They even managed to defeat the demon who personified evil, Trigon, and save the entire world. No one would stop them from defending the weak.

Just like everything else in the world, all good things must come to an end. The Teen Titans split up four years ago, each of them wanting to go on their own way.

Robin went solo as Nightwing in the city of Bludhaven. Cyborg went on to work with the Justice League. Starfire had to return to her home due to urgent news and hasn't been seen since. Beast Boy, like Nightwing, continued being a hero and changed his name to Changeling. And then there's Raven… no one was exactly sure where she went.

* * *

"Titans go!" Was the all too familiar phrase shouted by Robin. A different Robin. This one was a bit smaller than Nightwing was when he was Robin. He also didn't have the spikey hair. He tossed a bird-a-rang at a robber, causing him to fall down on his face.

"Do you _need_ to say that _every _time?" Another young hero, Static asked as he sweeped down, standing on his metal disc which he used his electrical powers to keep floating. He was recognizable by his blue jacket over top of a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it, the blue bandana on his head concealing his hair which is in dreadlocks. He sent out a stream of electricity at another thief who crashed into a trash can.

"You'll get used to it." Robin smirked as he jumped off a rooftop and landed on another criminal. "And yes, every time."

Then Stargirl, cosmic staff in hand, blasts the last two of the thugs and looks to Robin. Easy to spot, Stargirl work a blue outfit with white stars on the sides of her arms and legs, one big star on her chest. She wore a mask that covered her eyes and forehead, the mask also blue. The mask did not, however, hide her long blonde hair. "That was easier than I thought it'd be." She stops her flying and lands next to Robin, followed by Static.

"Titans dismissed." He said, stepping off of his disc. As he stepped off of it, the metal disc folded into a triangle by itself, like a folding fan.

"Don't you start!" Stargirl crossed her arms. "It's bad enough the new Boy Wonder here has to tell us to go every time we're about to go somewhere."

"It's fun to say. Go ahead and say it." Robin smirked. The other two Titans shook their heads. "Really? Not even a little bit of temptation? It's only me that wants to say it"

Static once again shook his head, not wanting to say it. "Let's just get back to the tower." As he said this, the metal triangle expanded and unfolded into a disc when he charged it with electricity. He stepped back on to the disc and levitated once more.

"Yeah, I need to keep reaching out to find two or three more members for the team." Robin pulled out a Teen Titan communicator. "Only the three of us having these could be bad news in the future."

A police officer ran up to the three excitedly. "Thank you three for helping with those bank robbers. Great to see the Titans are back in Jump."

What he had said put a smile on the faces of each Titan. Just the support of the locals was enough to make them want to do it forever. It was hard to see why the old team split up in the first place. They weren't even complete yet and they already were welcomed by the city. The three waved at a nearby news camera before retreating to the Tower.

* * *

_**(Unknown Location)**_

He watched them from his screen, his eyes not blinking as he watched the news. There they were, going back to their tower while he hid away. An unnoticeable smirk crawled onto his face and slowly grew. The man turns around and walks away, upper half of his body concealed by shadows.

"So, this is what stands in my way at the time." He said to himself, his deep voice echoing around type practically empty room. "This will be an easy challenge to overcome."

**Who are the Titans recruiting next? Who is the mystery man? Do you want to suggest teenage superheroes from DC comics to appear? Why am I asking questions that I know the answers to? **

**So anyways, this is the first Teen Titans story I've written in a really long time and I'm just doing this for fun. I know the team won't be canon so there's no need to state "Stargirl wasn't a Titan!" Seriously, most appearing characters are just teenage superheroes that didn't get to be in the show, if they were Titans or not. **

**Please tell me what you thought of it and tune in next time.**


	2. Attack of Cinderblock

**Welcome to chapter two! Last chapter went well and I am excited to see how this one goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story. All characters and places mentioned within the story are property to DC Comics. **

"Alright, listen up, I have important news.." Robin said, stepping in front of the other two Teen TItans. They were in the tower's living room. Static and Stargirl sat on the couch and were previously watching television, but thanks to a certain Titan, that time was being interrupted.

"How important is it, Tim? This is the best part of the show." Static replied. He leaned, trying to see what was happening on the screen past Robin, but he missed it. "Why couldn't you have waited until the commercial break?"

Robin ignored him and went on. "Every team needs a leader and out of the three of us, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one qualified." The two just stared at him. They couldn't believe what he had just said. They were just as qualified to lead the team as he was.

"Who ever said that you were the only one qualified?" Stargirl asked. "What makes you think one of us couldn't be a good leader?"

"I'm the only one here who's operated without a mentor and still managed to be good at it." Static stood up. "I'm more than capable to be responsible for more than just me!"

Stargirl glared at the two boys, clearly not happy with Static's statement or the fact that Robin just came in and declared himself the leader. "And I've been on teams the entire time I've been a hero; I've been ordered around enough to give orders."

"All round, I think I have more qualities of a team leader. I'm smart, tactical, a detective, and I'm Robin." He gestured to himself and smiled. "If I survived taking orders from my mentor, I think I sort of deserve a shot at leading."

"But you can't just-" Static's hand covered up Stargirl's mouth before she could continue.

"Sorry Courtney, but I think that last sentence he said made some sense." He let go of her, only to get a death glare from Stargirl. "Next time there's trouble, you can lead us and we'll see how well you do."

"See," Robin said as he looked at Stargirl. "Virgil knows what's fair." Before the blonde haired heroine could reply to the Boy Wonder, she was yet again cut off, but this time it wasn't her teammates. It was the alarm. "That is a conveniently timed alarm. Let's go!"

* * *

The street thudded as the criminal ran. Civilians ran away and those in cars would either attempt to escape while driving or they'd get out their vehicle and run indoors. It was a man made of cement, larger than any normal human being. Cinderblock. He was heading to the south part of Jump City and no one knew why exactly.

"When Nightwing told me I'd be fighting a walking cinderblock I didn't think he actually meant it." Robin yelled at Cinderblock from a rooftop. The man made of cement directed his attention to the hero. He grabbed a car, no one inside fortunately, and tossed it at Robin who jumped off the building and landed on the ground. The car didn't crash into the building, since Static caught it using his electromagnetic levitation. He set the car back on the ground. "Titans go!"

"Again with this!" Stargirl flew by and shot a laser out of the tip of her staff and at Cinderblock. He didn't seem phased at all.

"So how exactly do we beat that?" Static asked. Up to this point they hadn't fought anyone with powers as a team. Cinderblock was their first. "I doubt shocking him will do anything."

"Simple, we dodge everything he throws at us and then we hit him hard." Robin smirked and pulled out an explosive birdarang. "Me and Static can probably do the most damage since he can use his powers to throw heavy things. Stargirl, you do less damage, but can probably distract him long enough to give us an opening." The two other Titans nodded and went to work.

Stargirl flew around Cinderblock, occasionally blasting him. He repeatedly swung a hand out at her, but was always too slow to catch the girl. He eventually found himself being struck by a dumpster from an alleyway. The rock like man fell to the ground from the impact and before he could get a chance to get up, a few of Robin's birdarangs wedged themselves into the ground beside him. One by one, each exploded and Cinderblock was no longer visible in the smoke.

"I guess he wasn't as tough as he looked." Static turned to look at Robin and Stargirl, a grin on his face. The two had been ready to celebrate their own victories. The sense of victory had left the instant the electrokinetic as soon as he saw the smile leave Robin's face. He turned around to be greeted by the dumpster coming back at him and smashing into his body. Static was launched off of his 'Static Saucer' and into a wall by the force.

Cinderblock ran out of the smoke, the ground once again thudding his own feet. Stargirl missed a few shots at the large man. Her next hit him, a loud grunt was audible, but what pain he did feel wasn't stopping him. She moved out the way and that left Robin standing there. Panicking a bit, seeing as Cinderblock was closing in on him, he tossed two birdarangs at him before using his grappling hook to get off of the ground and back to the rooftops. They didn't explode. Robin made a mistake and threw normal birdarangs.

"Static's down and block head is way more durable than I thought he'd be." Robin said.

"Where is this guy going anyways? He's just running in one direction." Stargirl landed next to him and looked at Robin for an answer, which didn't come.

"This could just be a senseless rampage or he could be looking for something, but that doesn't matter right now." He replied, keeping his gaze on Cinderblock. "But we can't let him cause anymore damage." He shot his grappling hook across the street and swung across. Stargirl proceeded to follow Cinderblock in flight. They followed him down the street and Stargirl flew ahead of Cinderblock, landed on a building and blasted him with all of the power her staff had, prompting a pained groan from the stone giant as he fell down once more.

Robin caught up and looked at the scene, sort of impressed by what he saw. "I didn't know your staff packed that much of a punch." She didn't reply, she had her attention fixed on Cinderblock. Stargirl frowned upon what was supposed to be a fallen giant. She didn't want to fall for the same thing as Static did.

"You think he's down for good?" She asked. Robin nodded in reply.

"NO!" The man snarled at no one in particular, watching from a screen in a dark room. He was angered that his plan had failed before it ever even began. He turned away from the screen as he thought to himself. "No matter."

The room became silent and it was one of those silences that could make certain people uncomfortable. The only thing audible within the large dark room was the tapping of his shoes as he began to walk to his chair. "I still got a sample of what they can do." He held a button on his chair down and smirked. "Bring me my list."

* * *

"You okay Virgil?" Stargirl asked. After they had taken down Cinderblock they had to pick him up and bring him back to the tower. He was just waking up now, in the tower's medical room. Both Stargirl and Robin were there making sure their friend was in one piece.

"My back hurts, but I'll be fine." He replied, sitting up from his position on the medical bed. "What hit me?"

"The same dumpster you threw at him." Robin sat down in a chair placed by the door. "Looks like hitting him hard wasn't the best idea I've ever come up with."

"Did you guys catch Cinderblock in the end?" Static rubbed his eyes and began to wonder about the time. "How long was I down?"

"I caught him. You were sort of in and out over the past twenty minutes and said some questionable things while you were unconscious." Stargirl grinned.

"I talk in my sleep? What'd I say?" This earned a laugh from Robin, making Static assume he said something embarrassing. "Come on, was it bad?"

"I dunno, but I am wondering what Supergirl would think of your dream sequences."

"We'll hurry up and get her on the team just for you." Stargirl and Robin were humored by what only they remember him saying. Static was not amused though.

"Not funny, it was just a dream." He crossed his arms. The two other heroes had stopped laughing, but they still had mocking smirks on their faces.

"Does that make her your dream girl?" Was muttered by one of them, too quiet for Static to tell which one had said it. He sighed and propped his head up with his hand while the two got their laughs out.

"Okay. You two had your laughs, Okay, you had your amusement at my expense. Now can you stop so can we change the subject now?" He asked. The two quieted down a bit. "Like to who leads this team."

The two's laughter began to die down. "How about to who's leading this team?"

At this, every ounce of amusement was drained out of Robin, the would be leader. He knew the subject was to come. "I know we won in the end, but it was no thanks to my leading." He glanced up to his friends. "I put no effort into that plan and Static got hurt. Then when it was all falling apart I didn't do anything, Stargirl saved the day. I was just... there."

Static and Stargirl both knew what was coming next. It was all in Robin's tone. He seemed disappointed in himself and had absolutely none of the confidence he reeked of before the fight. "I was thinking that maybe I'm not fit to lead a team." The words escaped Robin's mouth, which was followed by an uneasy silence.

"You didn't do that bad." Stargirl put an end to the quietness in the room. "I doubt that I could have thought of a better plan. She pointed to her staff that leaned against the wall by the door. "If the power that was left in my staff hadn't been enough, I would've been powerless and Cinderblock would've gotten away, if I was leading we wouldn't have gotten so far that I could hit him once and win."

"Just because you're the new Robin doesn't mean you'll be instantly as good as the last." Static said, standing up from the medical bed. "If you really don't feel ready, one of us could lead for a while and you could try again later."

Robin nodded and got up from the chair. "I'll keep that in mind." The Titan left the room and although he was disappointed in himself, the only way his teammates could tell was that he had become unusually quiet. The two exchanged glances, both seeming to be wondering the exact same thing.

"You think he took that well?" The blonde haired Titan asked.

After a moment of thinking to himself, the electrokinetic answers, "I think he'll be alright." This prompts another silence between just the two of them.

"So…" She once again is the one to break the silence. "How often do you dream about Supergirl?"

"Shut up!"

**And that's the end of chapter 2. What will happen next chapter? Who will lead the team? Is this two thousand words exactly?**


	3. Pyromaniac

**Awesome, you made it to chapter 3! You are really sticking with the story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but sadly I don't, DC does.**

Robin sat in front of a computer in his room, going over the files of several teenage superheroes. He needed to find at least one more member soon, but which ones would he be able to make contact with easiest? Even better, which ones would like to join a team made up entirely of sidekicks looking to make a name for themselves.

Just as he was thinking of giving up and pushing it off until later, a knock came at his door. "Yo! Robin, come out!" The voice of Static came through the door loud and clear. From what Robin could tell from his end, his teammate wasn't in any danger so he wasn't sure why he was yelling.

He opened the door to be immediately grabbed by his arm and yanked down hall. He was too confused to tell what was happening. Once they stopped, they were in the living room. "You nearly tore my arm out the socket!" Robin rubbed his arm where Static had grabbed it.

"Do you see that?" Static said pointing out the window. Outside the window, the city was visible as always. A skyscraper burned though and the oddity about it was that no alarm reached them. "We need to go now, we'll worry about your arm and the alarm later."

"Where's Stargirl?" Robin asked as he turned to run out the door.

"She went ahead of us." Static's saucer unfolded and he stepped onto it, flying past Robin. They needed to get there quick.

* * *

People panicked and screamed, running away from the burning building. Not a single person from the crowd of fleeing civilians could tell what caused it. Stargirl flew around occasionally dropping down to pick someone and move them to a safer location. She swooped down and lifted a child away, saving the young girl from a piece of falling debris .

As she set down the girl, the boys had arrived. Static flew next to Stargirl. "What happened?"

"The building is on fire and explosions are coming from inside and knocking things down onto people out here." She answered, noticing that fire trucks and police cars were showing up, followed by ambulances.

"Guys, it's a skyscraper! There could be someone on the top floors in trouble right now." Robin yelled to his teammates. He now stood on the rooftop of a building observing the taller one that caught on fire.

"Stargirl, you go up there and handle that. I can try catching debris and while Robin helps evacuate people." Static

Stargirl nodded and flew upward. "I got it!" She yelled as she ascended. She soon made it to the top, having to blast through a window with her staff. Smoke shot out the newly opened window as she flew in.

She needed to do it as quickly as possible. _In and out, it's that easy_. She thought to herself, confident as usual. Stargirl flew through the upper level as fast as she could without crashing. At last she heard a

"Help me! Please!" A man shouted from outside the door to the room she was currently in. She quickly flew out the door, not to meet a man, but to have a metal cylinder of some kind slam into her stomach. She fell out of her flight as she dropped her cosmic staff. She was at a loss for breath meaning she'd have to inhale the smoke filled air to have anything to breath.

The heroine could see black boots next to her face. She reached out for her staff and used it to knock the man off his feet. He was indeed knocked off his feet, but the body never hit the ground. As a matter of fact, neither did his feet. She got to her feet quickly and looked at who she assumed caused the flames, Firefly.

Firefly was a Gotham native known for fire based crimes; a jetpack wearing pyromaniac. He wore an all black insulated suit with a jetpack which he was currently using to fly away from Stargirl. He wore a helmet with two bug like eyeholes covered in a red tinted protective glass. She could tell that what hit her stomach earlier was the barrel of his customized flamethrower.

"Should have stayed in New York, Star Spangled Bit-" He was immediately blasted by her before he could continue and sent through the weakened wall of the skyscraper. He was outside the building falling for a few seconds before his jetpack caught him. Stargirl flew out after him, communicator in hand.

"Firefly caused the fire." She said hurriedly as she had to quickly dodge a stream of fire.

"If he's here someone probably hired him." Robin replied, looking up in the sky for the flame obsessed man.

"I see him from here." Static announced. He came just in time as Stargirl had been knocked aways from her staff in midair. She fell into his arms and he used his powers to magnetically pull her staff to him. "Robin, he's on the opposite side of the building as you, but we need him closer to the ground if you're gonna be of any help." He flew closer to a shorter building and set down Stargirl before going to confront Firefly.

"This is why I need a jetpack..." He muttered before he put away his communicator and began running towards the other end of the building.

Static and Stargirl both dodged and struck out at Firefly occasionally. Firefly tossed an incendiary grenade at the two, catching Static's pants leg on fire. He flew his saucer down to the ground as fast as he could and fell on the ground, rolling to try to extinguish the fire. Firefly aimed his flamethrower at Stargirl, it didn't fire. He glared down at the flamethrower and slammed his fist into the side.

"Stargirl, think you can give me an opening to snatch the jetpack?" Static yelled as he stepped back on his saucer, the leg of his pants burnt.

Firefly glanced down at Static angered. "Why can't you just burn?!" He looked up to see a staff swing towards his head. He blocked it with the side of his flamethrower . Stargirl managed to trap him with her arms and staff, leaving his back exposed. Static, back on his saucer flew behind Firefly and pulled off his jetpack.

"Got him!" Stargirl said. Firefly struggled in her hold trying to find an easy way out.

"Let me go!" He shouted. Stargirl, once close enough dropped him. He hit the ground with a thud, but his armor broke the fall. He got to his feet to be greeted by a punch to the face by Robin, cracking the glass in his helmet. The pyromaniac fell backwards and groaned as he hit the ground. "Ouch." He lifted his flamethrower once more and fired it, the flames not making it past Robin's cape which he used to guard himself. Firefly kept going until it stopped, the tank that held his fuel was now empty.

"With today's gasoline prices, I suggest you cut down on burning it." Robin smirked before delivering a kick to the head to knock out the pyro. An entire lens from his helmet cracked open, revealing an eye with burn scars around it.

Static and Stargirl landed behind the unconscious mercenary. Static shook his head as he looked at Firefly then glanced at Stargirl. "Want to wake him up or should I?" He asked. Stargirl smirked and aimed her staff a Firefly and shot a small yellow laser at him.

He screamed as he woke up and held onto his foot. "That stung!" He shouted at her. Static took all of Firefly's gear; his empty flamethrower, his incendiary grenades and he still had his jetpack. The three Titans surrounded him to take away his ability to escape.

"Who hired you to come here?" Static asked threateningly. He formed a ball of electricity in his hand and aimed it at Firefly's chest, prepared to shock him. "Don't lie."

The pyromaniac stared at the electrokinetic's hand, more so the ball of plasma inside of it about to be shot at him. "What makes you think I didn't just want to come watch Jump City burn?" He was grinning under his mask.

"Because your usual stomping ground is on the other end of the country. There's a reason you came cross country just to burn one building." Static stated. A bit of his serious side is beginning to show. He was a smart guy, being a teenager who could build a metal saucer that opened up and could magnetize to his shoes whenever he zapped it.

"I don't know who he is." At this, the ball of electricity was sent into his body, shocking him until he passed out.

"At least we know someone already wants us dead." Stargirl said as she looked at the pyromaniac. Robin grabs Firefly by his hand and starts to drag him to the police.

"I don't like this at all." Was heard from him before he was too far from the two to be heard. After a policeman cuffed and threw Firefly in the back seat, Robin returned. "We are being hunted already and we don't know who's doing it."

"I get what you mean, but I don't think we should get paranoid about it or anything." The blonde heroine replied. "It'd be even easier if we could hurry up and find a fourth member."

"Right, I was working on finding a new member right before I left the tower." Robin turned to begin heading back to the tower. "I think I have an idea on who to pick though."

"Alright, let's go over that when we get back to the tower." Static flew past him on his saucer followed by Stargirl. Robin narrowed his eyes as the two past him.

"Hey, hold on!"

* * *

The man sat in his chair, once again watching the Teen Titans take down one of his hired criminals. His room was quiet. You could hear a pin drop from the other end of the room. The screen faded to black as the Titans left to head home. The man stood up from his seat and headed to a door, the sound of his boots against the floor echoing around the practically empty room.

"It seems that these _sidekicks_ are more skilled than I thought." He walked out the door, down a dark hallway. If his face was visible within the darkness, his smirk would be evident. "This may be enjoyable after all."

* * *

"So about this new member," Stargirl asked Robin. The trio sat on the couch, Robin sitting in the middle with a closed laptop. "Is it a girl? I'm a bit outnumbered here." Referring to being the only female hero on the team. Robin opened his laptop and opened a folder with multiple files.

"Of just girls the best choices are Cyclone, Arrowette, Aquagirl, Supergirl is a maybe depending on if I can find her, then there's Mary Marvel among a couple others." Robin read off a bunch of names from his list, and then opened up a smaller folder. "We need to find some that are near us right now and willing to leave their mentors for a while."

"Get to the point, of which people in your list do you think can help us out?" Static asked.

"Aquagirl's near, Arrowette is contemplating, and as for guys Zachary Zatara is coming towards California for something, Captain Marvel Jr. said maybe, and a few others."

Robin looked to Static after he finished his list of nearby heroes. Static had been calling most of the shots since Robin left the leader position two days prior. He was good at it for the time being, but he seemed to either improvise everything or not attempt to stop his teammates from taking a big risk. "So what's it gonna be?" Robin asked.

Static thought for a minute about the heroes mentioned before. Decisions had to be made right then and he felt that maybe he'd have to put more thought into this plan. "I need to stay back here and fix the tower's alarms." He remembered the Situation from earlier that morning. It'd be a problem if the alarm system stayed down for any longer. The city's protectors can't be left without a crime alert. "So one of you need to go get Zatara once he stops in California while the other stays here with me and helps protect Jump ethics me." Stargirl sighed.

"Another guy! I don't want be the only girl!" She complained. "Who am I supposed to have intelligent conversations with?"

"There's still hope, we're going to six members at max." Static got off the couch and started to walk away. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Doing what?" She asked before he could leave.

"Working on a new Static Saucer." He replied. "I need a more useful one than the one I carry. Anyway, you'll know where to find me." He made his exit and left Stargirl and Robin alone.

"Soooo..." The boy wonder starts as he reaches for the television remote. "You wanna be the one that goes or stays?"

The question left the star spangled kid to think to herself for a moment. The choices were leaving on her own and recruiting one member or staying back and fighting with Static. She took a deep breath and then decided, "I think I'll ... go."

"Alright, he's supposed to stop in Sacramento, maybe you could meet him there." Robin flipped through the channels, not actually paying attention to the things on the screen anyways. "Not very far east from here."

"Alright then, I'll be off tomorrow then." Stargirl nodded and stood up, ready to head to her own room. "I hope this guy won't be hard to recruit."

* * *

**And there's the ending to chapter 3 and the name of the next hero to appear has been mentioned. Why is Zachary Zatara heading towards California? How will Robin and Static hold up without the alarm in the tower working? Will I get the next chapter up by next Tuesday? Tune in to find out and please tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	4. Misleading Magician

**I know, I said this would be up Tuesday, but I kept getting sidetracked by family things. I'm really sorry for being a few days off. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**In other news, I've decided to move the rating up in this story from K plus to T for violence in future chapters and some bad language, starting now.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cities within the chapter, please don't sue me!**

* * *

The mysterious figure, as always, had his attention turned to a screen. However, instead of the usual clips of the new Teen Titan group, someone different yet familiar was on the screen. It was another man, one eye, face hidden behind a two toned black and orange mask.

"I won't let you do that!" The one eyed man on the screen argued. His voice chilling and the gaze of his one eye would be unsettling for most. This man wasn't most though.

"I am not threatened by you, nor should I listen to you." The still mysterious figure replied without hesitation, remaining calm. "Slade, I thought you'd be proud of what's happened, but-

"I'm not proud. I'm pissed. But I'm not your threat, the Titans are and after facing them, you'll realize that there was a reason I couldn't beat them." Slade leaned towards the camera so the man could see him very clearly. "And you'll remember on the way to jail that your experience means nothing without the ability to use it."

"I'm not like you Slade, I am far superior than any human being on this planet and won't make your mistakes." He remained just as calm as before as these words were spoken. "Mankind's glory _will_ be retained and I shall lead a united kingdom to greatness."

"You are a madman!" Slade reached forward to disconnect the link from his end. Before it shut down, the man's final statement on the matter was heard.

"I know..." It was just two words , but the sound of them leaving his mouth made it so much more. It was ominous, arrogant, confident, and chilling. It told that the man was willing to do anything to achieve. It told that he wasn't afraid of another person's opinion on him. It told that he was fully aware that what he planned was insane. Most of all it told that this wasn't a man to get in the way of.

* * *

"And now as my final trick," A teenage boy began. He wore an all black suit and had black hair somewhat hidden underneath a black top hat. He stood on a stage, in front of many people. "I will disappear!" He held his hands out to his side. "Ywols nrut elbisivni!" His body began to fade away, starting from his legs and going up until his body was completely gone.

The audience of people quieted down, looking around the room for an answer to a simple question. Where did he go? People sat in confusion for a few moments more before he appeared back on stage, top hat in hand. He disappeared again after saying the exact same thing and reappeared with his assistant. He took his top hat off and bowed as the audience applauded.

"A round of applause for the Greatest Teen Magician on Earth, Zachary Zatara!" His assistant announced as colorful sparks of light flashed in the air around them.

He waved and left the stage with a smile and headed back to his dressing room. Zatara set his top hat down on a desk along with his wand, which actually didn't do anything. It was just there for the look of it. He sat down in his chair just as he heard a knock at his door. Zatara sighed and stood up. He opened the door to see a certain blonde haired girl.

"The guards usually don't let people back here without passes..." He said as he examined the girl. "But I can give you a pass." With a flick of the wrist , a pen appeared in his hand. "I assume you want an autograph from the world's greatest teen magician."

She took the pen from him and threw it. "I'm jot here for an autograph." She said, a bit aggrivated. The blonde could tell this one was a narcissist of some kind. "I'm here for the Teen Titans." This earned her a confused look.

"Robin?" Zatara asked, the confusion leaving his face. "I knew it couldn't have been a guy under all of those bright colors." The girl facepalmed and then looked around for listeners.

"I'm Stargirl." She said to clear up the confusion. This earned her a nod from Zatara.

"Oh... But is Robin a girl?" He replied. The out of costume Stargirl shook her head. "Well what are you here for anyways?"

"To ask you to join." Stargirl answered, not wanting to make the encounter take too long. "So, are you?"

"Ummm." Zatara brought her inside the room and closed the door. He went to go sit down in his chair as he thought for a moment. "Maybe. I sort of like doing magic shows on the road like this. I might join when I finish."

"But we need help now." She stated. "We are being hunted and three Titans isn't enough."

"I still have a tour of shows to perform at this year. I can't cancel half way through it!" Zatara replied. "I might consider after I do my shows. How many times do I have to repeat it?" He ran a hand through his own hair. "I don't have time to run around with your friends and fight pyromaniacs and giant bricks. So you're free to go now."

Stargirl set an extra Titan communicator on a table and turned to leave. "If you need our help, feel free to use it. That is if you have time to." She exited the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Since the tower's alarm was down and Static had to go stay and work on it himself, Robin had to patrol the city for crime. He had been used to doing such procedures out in Gotham, but he didn't think that what he did in Gotham would work as well in Jump, an entirely different city with with less crime and less psychotic villains. Considering the possibility that someone hired Firefly worried Robin, the Teen Titans were temporarily split up and they could be picked off pretty easily at the time.

The city looked pretty calm at the time, he's stopped a mugger, got a cat out of a tree; nothing that was too dangerous. He was now using his grappling hook to help himself with travelling across the rooftops. The Boy Wonder decided to stop and sit atop of an apartment building to take a bit of a break.

He pulled his Titan communicator out and contacted Static. "How are things looking?" He asked, hoping for the tower to be fixed.

"It's definitely not wear and tear that has the alarm down." Static replied, yawning. He'd been working since Stargirl left that morning. "How are things looking out there?"

"Pretty good, nothing's really happening except for the occasional mugger and some things police can handle." Robin smirked. "I think I'll stop at the pizza place and come on back."

The screen on the communicator split and Stargirl appeared in costume. "Zatara is being difficult!" She reported to them. "He's got his big head wrapped up in fame."

Robin frowned, he expected Zatara to go for it and increase his fame, but it seemed being a magician was enough for him. "Alright, he doesn't know what he's missing though."

"He also might have thought you were a girl." Stargirl laughed to Robin's disliking . "Nothing else really special happened."

"Anything 'bout me?" Static asked.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"I need more good publicity. Awesome powers like mine and no one knows me!" He smirked. "Maybe a cool TV show or something." Static sighed and looked the inside of the machine working the alarm. "I gotta get back to work. See you guys when you get here, and Robin; bring me back a slice of pizza." His end of the transmission shut off, once again leaving Robin with Stargirl.

"Soooo…." Robin said as he thought of what to say. "What're you planning on doing before heading back?"

"I might do a little bit of crime fighting before heading back, but I'm sure I'll be there by tomorrow." Stargirl replied.

"I guess we can try for earning a different teammate later on." His attention was somewhat being being diverted. For the first time all night, he thought he had seen something strange across the street from the building he sat upon. "Alright… I guess I'll see you whenever you get back then." The Boy Wonder shut down his communicator. He stood up and pulled a pair of binoculars from his utility belt to get a better look at it.

Having to peer through a window with a pair of binoculars, he could only see so much of what was happening inside the building from his position. From there it looked like a girl, upper half of her face hidden by a two toned mask, shouting at someone. She was pointing something at someone, but he couldn't tell from his position. However, just seeing the scene from there was enough to give Robin the feeling that people were in danger.

He shot his grappling hook across the street and swung, bursting through the window. He looked at the girl with the two toned mask more closely now. Her mask was black and orange, the black side being the only without an eyehole. From the looks, the black and orange outfit she wore had parts of it made with kevlar. She was pointing a sword at a scientist and had a smirk visible on her lips as she saw Robin enter.

"Oh... only one Titan. This is gonna be easier than I thought." She pointed her sword at Robin. "I'll get what I came for after I beat this sidekick." The girl was looking at the scientist so Robin went to go make his first move. As a highly trained fighter, he believed one girl with a sword was going to be an easy fight for just him.

He pounced forward, fist reared back so he could launch his punch, but he was somehow too late. The girl brought her foot up to meet his head before he could get close enough to touch her. Robin fell to the ground, but quickly got to his feet.

He tossed two birdarangs at the girl, one being blocked and the other missing. She approached him and swung her sword down at him, making Robin dodge. He span to her left and kicked her arm. forcing the sword out her hand. The girl dropped down and sweeper his feet from beneath him with her leg. As he hit the ground she got to he feet and stomped one of her feet down onto his chest.

"My name's Ravager just so you know who just kicked your butt." She smiled and picked up Robin and tossing him at a table. The girl now known as Ravager looked at the scientist who was hiding behind said table and kept her eye on him as she picked up her sword. "I suppose now I can have what I was sent here for."

To her liking, she received a small box from the scientist. As Robin began to get back up, she was already gone.

"Ravager..."

* * *

Meanwhile in San Diego, Stargirl flew above the city. She decided to stay for a bit longer before heading back up to Jump. The Star Spangled Kid had just managed to defeat a couple of convenience store robbers rather quickly. Now she was just looking for something else to do, only one thing on her mind.

"Why did Zatara have to refuse? Is his fame really worth more than saving people?" She asked aloud to herself. She stopped and landed down on a building, looking at the city. It was getting dark out. "Now we're still a while away from a complete team."

She sighed as she looked down at the streets below her. It wasn't difficult to see yet so she could see a few people on the sidewalks, the occasional child pointing Stargirl's position out to their parents or friends, cars riding around and the people inside going about their normal lives. The only thing that seemed strange to her was what looked like a teenage boy running down the sidewalk, pushing past people and making sure to go around or over small kids. He seemed to be in danger.

It was then she saw three grown men chasing after him. The three caught up with the boy and pushed him into an alley way. Stargirl decided to act before the teenage boy could be hurt by the group of thugs. She jumped off the ledge of the building she stood on and with her cosmic staff, she flew towards the alley. When she got there, someone was already hurt.

Within what felt like fifteen seconds to get there, all three of the thugs had been taken down and the only other person in the alley was the teenage boy who was now walking away. Stargirl flew up behind the teenager and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and didn't seem surprised at all to see Stargirl.

He was a black haired teenager just like Robin and Zatara were, had blue eyes, only a little taller than her. "What do you want?"

"Did you just beat all of those thugs?" She asked. The teenager glanced at the downed men.

"Yes." He turned back around and started walking down the alleyway again. "If I hadn't they would have beaten me and taken everything on me worth stealing." Stargirl continued to follow him, walking now.

"But how is my question." She replied, making the boy stop and sigh. She wondered how the boy could've taken down all three of the grown men by himself.

"I'd rather not say." He muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." The boy said, beginning to walk again. "Besides, I don't like fighting anyways."

"For someone who doesn't like fighting, you're pretty good at it." She smirked.

"If you're looking to make this about turning me into some superhero, I suggest you find someone else. I have no interest in it." He turned around the corner and was now back on the sidewalk.

She had already failed in getting Zatara earlier, she felt like she needed to try just a bit harder now. "There's nothing wrong with being a hero. It's actually one of the best feelings to use your abilities to help people. Though I just did it to kick butt and get out of going to school."

"Getting out of school…" He repeated to himself. "That might explain why you aren't comprehending the word 'No," when I say it."

Stargirl crossed her arms, maybe starting to like the boy just a bit less. "That was just rude!"

"Give up, I can't stay here anyways, I've got too much to do." He moved faster, wanting the conversation to end. "I really can't be late, so I'd like you to leave me alone about now."

Stargirl let him go, she really wasn't having a very good day. It seemed almost as if things just didn't want to go her way that day. Why would she even ask a civilian to join their team? It wasn't even that big of a deal! She sighed and flew back into the air, continuing to look for small crimes to stop, unknown to her was that she was being watched

**Again, I am so sorry, this came way too late! I wanted this up Tuesday, but it took longer than I thought. This chapter was supposed to be longer too, but I decided to end it half way through instead of making you guys wait longer. To that even, I had to rush the ending of the chapter, which I admit was a little sloppy.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Was the ending too rushed and shoved into the story in your opinion?**

**Question Time!**

**What are Robin and Static going to do with Ravager in Jump City? How could this possibly be a next generation Teen Titans story without Slade as the villain? Who do you think the villain is? Can you guess who the black haired, "I don't want to be a hero," teenager is? Any suggestions for other female superheroes that haven't appeared in the series? Final question: Who do you think is watching Stargirl?**


	5. Intruder Alert

**Chapter 5! I think this story might be one of my favorites to write in years. The positive feedback I'm getting is also helping with that, it makes me want the next chapter out quick. I'm not going to make a long author's note so here's the new chapter! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! This is a work of fiction and I earn no money by writing this. I wish I did though…**

* * *

Robin returned from his patrol in Jump City to see Static sitting on the couch wearing a pair of headphones. He had just lost to Ravager only an hour ago and truly, he didn't like the fact that he made such a big mistake. Underestimating an opponent didn't even seem like something he'd do. Even worse, he never called in Static for help on his communicator so Ravager got away.

The Boy Wonder approached Static and tapped his shoulder, making the electrokinetic jump from realizing he wasn't the only one in the room. He took his headphones off and looked at Robin. He examined him for a moment before saying, "So I'm guessing the pizza place was closed."

"Well, yeah, but that's not important right now." Robin replied. "Did you fix the alarm?"

"Almost." Static got up off the couch and came around to the other side so he was standing next to Robin. "It looks like it's just old and worn out so I just needed to replace a few things. I just need to reconnect it to the tower and set it up to blare the alarm in every room." Static smirked, admiring what he'd done in the day. "So, see anything interesting out on patrol?"

"Well…" Robin began, trying to figure out how to word it. "I saw this girl in a science facility, so I went in after her and she was robbing the place. She got away with something, not entirely sure what it was though."

"So one girl got away from the highly trained third Robin! You might be falling off." Static laughed.

"So her name was Ravager and from what I know about what Nightwing went through when he was here; she takes the same color scheme and two toned, one eyed mask as Slade." Robin crossed his arms. He didn't like the fact that anyone as dangerous as Slade could possibly be trying to kill them. "Slade is only recently emerging again, but mainly on small jobs in other cities, but maybe this girl that dresses like him could be a new apprentice of his and a sign that he's back in Jump City and is the guy after us."

"That makes sense, but why would he be after us?" Static asked, suddenly worried about their safety. If anything, he knew how dangerous the greatest mercenary in the world could be. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy to attack a team for absolutely nothing."

"He's probably got something up his sleeve." Robin stated.

The two went on to get Robin's computer and look through files. He needed to find out where Slade's been over the past few years and if Slade was indeed in Jump City. Robin pointed at a map on the screen.

"It looks like after a short disappearance while the original Titans were around, he showed up in Star City and then an appearance in Central City." Robin pointed out. He then looked up the name Ravager and frowned. "It says here that Ravager was a guy named Wade DeFarge, but he's dead now. So this new Ravager must have took the name and from the look of it, works with Slade."

"From what I heard, Slade had this big rivalry with the original Teen Titans before people assumed that he died fighting them." Static spoke up. "He could be after us to get the originals' attention, but why would he need to rob science facilities or have Firefly burn buildings instead of directly getting their attention?"

"That's the one thing that just doesn't check out." Robin scratched his head. "You're right; if he wanted them, he'd easily get their attention by coming after us directly and leaving us to call for help or holding us hostage."

"Then we need to get to work and find out why he's after us, and if not him who else." Static stood up and walked over to the window. "We should start at that science facility you talked about."

* * *

Meanwhile in San Diego, the teenager Stargirl met earlier left a store with a bag, groceries probably. It was much darker at night now and he wanted to avoid confrontation with anyone, but he new the best way to do that was to get home quickly. The fastest way home was to cut through the alleyways, so he did.

Alleys were dark and more than often were disgusting. There was always a dumpster that was left open yet had garbage on the ground next to it because someone decided that the ground was close enough. Stench of the content inside the dumpster could be smelled upon walking past it, making the boy wrinkle his nose. A mouse scurried from underneath a newspaper deposited on the ground, only to be pulled under the dumpster by its tail by an alley cat. Poor little guy.

Nothing unusual, the boy made it through the alley and a few more unharmed. He made it home in minutes, and went up the stairs to the third story of the building, now standing outside the front door. He set down the bag of groceries and dug in his pocket for his key. He opened the door.

Nothing unusual, he walked on in and turned, moving into the kitchen. He put his items away one by one. Nothing was on in the apartment aside from lights so the only thing audible was the sound of cans going on shelves and containers going in the fridge. He closed the fridge and left the kitchen.

Nothing unusual. He approached a window and opened it. There was no screen meant to keep the insects outside the apartment, just the now open window. He looked down at the ground three stories below him. Out of his back pocket he pulled it out, a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it, putting it into his mouth. Before inhalation, grabbed, someone holding the back of his shirt.

He was yanked back, hitting his head on the window. The cigarette dropped from his mouth as he hit the ground. A boot hit the side of his head as he attempted to stand and things around him began to fade to black. The last thing he heard was a man's voice say,

"Didn't you know smoking's bad for you, kid?"

* * *

Robin and Static returned from the lab, rather disappointed. They hadn't found anything that pointed directly to Slade except for the girl in similar clothing. Although they didn't want someone as dangerous as Slade to be the one hunting them for a reason they might've known, having an unknown man hunting them down for an unknown reason was for worse. The two walked into the living room once more and opened Robin's laptop.

"I don't think Slade is the one who hired Firefly and I don't think he's the one with bad intentions for us." Static said.

"You're right, this doesn't look like his work at all." Robin replied as he thought about the things he knew so far. "Slade seemed to be looking for an apprentice when the original Titans were around four or five years ago, but the girl looks like she might be his apprentice. We already know that what's happened so far seems too unnecessary for a revenge scheme from him."

"Meaning we're stuck with the problem of not knowing anything again." The electrokinetic sighed. He looked out the window of the tower. It was midnight now, completely dark outside. The city lights still shined, making Jump City look beautiful.

Just then the lights began to flash red, but no alarm sounded. The boys looked around confused. They knew Static hadn't completely set up the alarm, but it was a bit strange that the lights began flashing red. It got even stranger as the lights flickered until they just stopped flashing at all.

"Oh come on! Messed up lighting too!" Static looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "Is this place haunted?"

"I dunno." Robin answered. "You can fix this right?"

The glow of a light bulb appeared suddenly beside Robin in Static's hand. "Flashlights run out of batteries at really inconvenient times, that's my answer if you're about to ask why I carry a light bulb." Robin nodded, understanding.

"Hope you carry another." A voice said. The light bulb suddenly bursted. The lights were now out completely and unfortunately Static didn't have a backup, backup light bulb on him. Someone had shot a silenced gun and they had no idea where the bullet came from. Who shot that?

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I had to cut the chapter short. 1500 words seemed enough to leave some unanswered questions until my next update. I was thinking about putting it all as one 3000 or 3500 word chapter, but I decided to cut in half so I didn't keep you guys waiting 'til Tuesday.**

**Who took the currently unnamed teenager? Who got into the tower? Will the Titans discover the _real_ villain? Here's a hint, he's only made appearances in four DC television shows over the past 15 years.**

**Here's an opinion question for everyone. Young Justice, Teen Titans, Batman, Justice League and Superman were all had memorable cartoons, but no longer make any new episodes or shows. Which character or team from DC would you like to see have an awesome TV show? Personally, I'd like to see a Justice Society of America or Outsiders cartoon, maybe even a show revolving around the Question or Black Canary in their own live action series.**


	6. That Looked Painful

**Thank you guys for reading along with this story, we've gotten to the six chapter! I don't have much to say in this author's note, so here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo los Titán Adolescentes! Just in case telling you I didn't own the Teen Titans in English wasn't enough.**

"That was a perfectly good light bulb!" Static looked around, electricity flowing between his fingers. Robin pulled out a staff, it being his close ranged protection.

"Truly, I don't care." The voice said again, the quieted down sound of a silenced gun fired at Static. Before the bullet could reach Static, Robin jumped in front of it, his staff opening up and forming a metal shield. The bullet hit the shield and made a dent in it.

Static looked up at Robin and grinned at the shield. "When did you get that?"

"Please, Robins always have collapsable gadgets on them." He replied. Something else hit the shield next, it wasn't a bullet. It hit the shield with enough force to launch Robin out the window of the tower, leaving Static alone.

"You just have to take the fun out of being a mercenary, now don't ya?" The voice said, to what seemed to be another person. Static launched a ball of electricity towards the voice, the light given off from it revealing the source.

A blonde haired man wearing parts of white armor over a red body suit. He ducked the attack easily and the light given off by Static's attack faded. He knew someone else was there with the man in red and white, and he also knew he was outnumbered and probably outmatched by what seemed to be hired mercenaries.

"Why don't I check on Robin? I have a feeling he lived." The blonde haired man's said again to his yet to be seen partner. "You can handle this rookie right?"

"Which one I kill does not matter." A deeper voice sounded. From it's slightly muffled sound, the other person wore a helmet of some kind. The sound of footsteps moving quickly towards Static and then past him and out the same broken window as Robin. He had his attention on the window then, but he quickly remembered the other person and looked back to the rest of the room.

* * *

In San Diego, the boy was tied to a window washer's platform on the side of a skyscraper. Next to him stood a man in a suit similar to the ones members of SWAT teams wear. He paced back and forth, well aware that there were police cars down below with their sirens blaring and news cameras broadcasting the situation live.

He just needed to attract her attention. The man had attacked people on the lower levels of the building, an alarm was sounded and now the entire city is informed of the man and his teenage hostage. It was only a matter of time before Stargirl shows up…

The mysterious man watched this from a screen in his usual dark room with a smile on his face. He analyzed the scene with his eyes just from his lair in seconds. He knew what baiting someone into a trap looked like and he could tell that was the kidnapper's plan all along.

* * *

"Doctor Chaos was a good choice." The man's usual chilling deep voice said. "Perfect for getting into the heads of the so called heroes." His smile grew to an ear to ear grin as he saw Stargirl fly on screen, clearly visible to Dr. Chaos. "But let's see if he can get the job done."

* * *

"Look who's finally arrived." Chaos said to his hostage. He pulled a pistol from his waist and pointed it at the boy.

"Let him go…" She came off as threatening, her staff pointed at Doctor Chaos, but she trailed off at the end. She didn't know what she was supposed to call him. "Guy?"

"My name is Dr. Chaos, and as far as I'm concerned; you can have the boy." He directed the gun at her and grinned. "The one I truly need is you."

As he began firing, Stargirl flew out of the way of the bullets, not wanting to be shot. As soon as he ran out of rounds to fire off she flew towards him and tackled him through the window and into the building.

Despite this looking like her taking over the battle quickly, she ended up underneath Dr. Chaos and her staff knocked away from her hand. He moved up and set his knees onto her shoulders to stop her from punching him while he reloaded his pistol.

Chaos felt her foot hit him in the back of the head. He fell off of her and began to get to his feet. By the time she was up, so was he. The two were around five feet apart from each other and only one of them were armed.

"Well this isn't fair." Stargirl remarks, eying her staff that remains ten feet away. She knew Doctor Chaos was still watching her, but she was already in a bad spot and it was only the beginning of the fight.

* * *

Robin got up, his broken grappling hook in his hand. When he fell out the window earlier, he attempted to stop his fall with his grappling hook, but the rope had broken and he kept falling. It had slowed down his fall though. The Boy Wonder looked up to see the man in the red and white looking at him.

"Name's Archer Braun." The man introduced himself holding a specialized pistol, at the time with a silencer attached to the front. "You Titans have a really nice amount of money on your heads y'know. The old guy hired a bunch of people to see you guys dead."

Robin tossed a birdarang at the pistol, but Archer moved his hand in time to keep from knocking away his gun. He laughed as he pointed his gun at Robin who was now pulling another from his utility belt. "Tell your boss he'll have to wait a couple decades to see even one of us dead." The first birdarang he threw exploded behind Archer Braun and he jumped forward, towards Robin to evade it.

Robin threw a punch at the airborne Archer and was surprised to see that he missed. and he was head butted. He fell backwards and after feeling himself hit the ground, he felt that he was being picked back up. Archer lifted Robin up and tossed him.

* * *

Inside the tower, Static was dodging what looked like powerful lasers. He found himself behind the counter of the kitchen, crouched down. He didn't want to look up and get shot. Whoever Archer Braun's partner is, is a highly trained mercenary. They aren't giving away their position, Static is barely able to dodge the shots they've made, they're backing him into a corner. They were fighting strategically perfect.

What looked to be a shiny metal hand reached over the counter and yanked Static over it. It held him up in the air by his jacket. From this range he could see it clearly. It was a man within a full suit of shiny metal armor, a helmet with a glass opening for him to see through was included. He had weapons along his armor, a laser pointer on the side of his helmet, knife strapped to his shoulder, and holster for his gun, which was held in his other hand, was on his thigh.

Static kicked the heavily armored man's helmeted head, forcing him to let go. He ran for more cover while he tried to think of a way to beat the metal covered man.

* * *

"Mekros looks to be successful." The mysterious man said. A small camera floated outside the tower and allowed the man to see what was going on inside. He like what he saw. "The perfect assassin is going to be one million dollars well spent."

A door opened and allowed some light in the room. Only enough for Ravager to be visible as she entered though.

"You called me." She said, looking out at the darkness where she assumed the man was standing.

"Ravager, since the Titans are a bit preoccupied, the best time for you to grab something else for me." The man answered. "I need you to bring me back some xenothium and you can find it in another laboratory."

"Did you really hire me just to run errands for you?" She asked, coming off as irritated by her job. "It seems like a real waste, you could have hired a professional thief to do this."

"What makes you think this is all you're here for?" The man asked. "I have a plan for everything. When I was young I decided to leave my mark on history and I still have so much more that I could do."

"Nice to see that people still think crime is the best way to do that, otherwise I'd be unemployed." Ravager replied, hating the amount of self-confidence the man had.

"A wise man once told me that the ends justify the means." He stated as he continued to look at the screen. Ravager left the room to go steal the xenothium for her employer. "The ends justify the means…"

* * *

Stargirl lunged for her staff and managed to grab it and make Doctor Chaos's gunshots miss. She rolled to her feet and shot at the man, he was hit and launched backwards a couple feet by the blast before hitting the ground. He shot three more rounds and Stargirl got away from each one, the final bullet just grazing her cheek.

She gritted her teeth as she tried not to make any sound that would show that she was hurt by the bullet that only slightly hit her face. Dr. Chaos went to reload again, but Stargirl blasted the extra clip off his waist. She flew at him, but she had too much momentum to stop or change direction when he tossed the gun at her head. The metal of it hit her skull and she fell to the ground, barely conscious. Doctor Chaos picked his gun back up and then the clip that was knocked away from him and began reloading.

"Didn't dodge that bullet." He said as he pointed the gun at her head. "Or this one." Chaos smirked as he was about to pull the trigger, but it quickly turned into a face full of pain as he felt something tear into his back. He shouted and turned around to see what looked to be a panther standing on two feet snarling at him. "What the?!"

Before he could finish his next sentence he felt the bipedal panther's claw cross his face. He tried to lift the hand with the gun up to the panther-man's face, but it batted down his hand and head butted him. He reeled back from the head butt and then felt the panther-man pounce onto him and deliver a final punch that knocked him out.

Stargirl looked up at the bipedal panther, confused for a moment. She realized the chance that was just given to her and she ran to the window washer platform to get the hostage. The ropes that formerly bounded him were cut. She ran back in to go check on Doctor Chaos only to find the panther that knocked him out wasn't there. Only the teenager.

"You're the thing that knocked him out?!" She was shocked to think that a teenage boy had turned into a panther and then saved her life.

"Yeah, but don't think too much of it. Like I said, I don't _want_ to be a hero." He said as he looked at an elevator.

"Didn't you feel good at all by helping me when I was in danger?" Stargirl asked as she took weapons off of Doctor Chaos's unconscious body. and used what was left of the cut ropes to tie his hands and feet. "Using your… Were-panther powers for something other than the occasional self defense?"

"You tried to save me, I couldn't just let you die." The boy replied. He walked over to and pressed the button to call the elevator up.

"But why not make sure people that had absolutely no way to help themselves don't die?" Stargirl followed him to the elevator after putting Dr Chaos on the window washer platform and lowering it so this police could take him.

"Because I don't like fighting; I've been avoiding fights since kindergarten when I first turned into that." The elevator was a quarter of the skyscraper up. "I've always ran away until there was no way to run anymore."

"If you take up the path of a hero you won't need to run anymore." Stargirl watched the meter as it told them how far the elevator was from their floor. "You'll have friends to watch your back and you'll make sure nobody has to ever run away under your watch because you'll be there to help them out."

"You're really persistent aren't you?" The teenager said.

"It comes with the job." She grinned as the elevator stopped by them and opened up.

* * *

Back at the tower, Static has gotten up to the roof figuring that the moonlight would give him enough to clearly see Mekros and fight back. Mekros fired more shots at Static, forcing him to jump out the way. He didn't land correctly though and ended up falling down. Mekros shot once more at the downed Static. He thought of the quickest defense of it and used his Static Saucer as a shield to block the oncoming laser.

It hit with enough force to leave a sizeable burn mark on the metal disc. Another two shots came and knocked the disc out of Static's hands. Static immediately got up only to have Mekros pick him up by his collar and slam him onto the ground. He wasn't fast enough to get away and wasn't getting enough time to think of a way to stop the perfect assassin.

Static was once again lifted by his collar. He was in pain all over from the last attack. Mekros pressed the barrel of his gun against Static's stomach. This could very well be the end of the electrokinetic. Injured and at the wrong end of a gun.

He couldn't let that be the end. He had to do something, even if he didn't like what he was about to do. He grabbed the metal hand of Mekros and surged as much electricity as possible into it. "Metal us a conductor and your about to feel the worst pain in your life." Static stated as he pushed power out trying to escape the perfect assassin. He kept it up until Mekros let go and collapsed. Static fell to the ground panting.

He had put maybe too much power into that. Static was exhausted, frozen on the ground. He feared that Mekros felt twenty times worse, if he could feel at all. He crawled next to Mekros and checked his pulse, it was barely there. He sighed in relief, at least he wasn't dead.

* * *

Down below, Robin struggled. Archer Braun seemed to know what Robin was doing before he did it. Both were unarmed now and Robin's confidence in his strikes continued to decrease as he missed more and more. Braun kept a cocky smirk the entire time and all it did was make Robin want to take him down more. Archer blocked two kicks from Robin, caught a punch and flipped him over.

"What's wrong Robin?" Archer taunted. "Your teacher never taught you to fight a precognitive sense?" Robin sweeped Archer's feet from beneath him and then rolled to his feet.

Archer got up, his gun had run out of ammunition long ago and he had discarded Robin's belt shortly afterwards. He was enjoying this.

Robin knew how to defeat precognitive abilities, but he wasn't prepared for it. He wasn't the strongest of heroes due to trying to focus more on his mentality. It was times like this he regretted choosing brain over brawn during his training. He was physically outmatched, but wasn't focused enough to win mentally. He had to calm down.

Surprisingly, Archer didn't do anything as he thought to himself and he knew exactly what to do. He rushed at him, aiming a punch for his head. Archer ducked it. Just like the Boy Wonder wanted him to. Robin jumped onto Braun's shoulders and then off of him before he could react.

He dived for his utility belt, which was thrown behind a bush. He landed behind the bush, out of Archer's sight and picked up every birdarang from it he had and tossed them so they landed on the ground around Braun.

The first to go off emitted a thick smoke, clouding Archer's vision. He tried to escape by jumping backwards, but one of the birdarangs landed behind him and froze his feet upon going off. He was still too close to the others.

"Damn." He muttered as he heard three more that landed right in front of him and start beeping. All three exploded, knocking him backwards. He attempted to crawl away as he managed to stay conscious. His clothes had become just as damaged as him. He didn't have the same cocky expression from before.

Robin approached him with a smirk as he clipped his utility belt back on. "Did you see that coming?" He asked. The amusement quickly drained from him as he picked up Archer and became serious. "Tell me why you're here?"

"The old guy said his plan needs Jump City in specific and that you were in his way!" Archer got out. Robin punched him in the face.

"Who's the old man?" He asked, threatening him with another fist.

"I-I-I I can't! " Robin pushed him down, not liking the answer. "I don't know his name!"

"Then what's he planning?" He growled at him. He was trying his hardest not to laugh and break the threatening act. It probably was the first time in history that a kid in red and green tights was seen as threatening in any situation and he wanted it to last. "Tell me!"

"I don't know, but he's paying millions on mercenaries to get you all killed." Archer gave up. He frowned as he saw Robin chuckle and the watched the chuckle become a laugh.

"Okay you're done. See you in jail!" Robin said, knocking him out before Archer could say or do anything. He sighed and looked down. "Guess I'll never be taken serious as Robin..."

* * *

The next day, the team was back together. Stargirl returned from San Diego with the teenager. She returned to the tower and stood in the living room confused.

"What happened when I was gone?" She looked at the room. Blast marks on walls and the couch. The window was broken. There was a shattered lightbulb on the ground. Robin and Static sat on the couch, both wearing bandages in random places.

"Can't you tell, Robin got his powers." Static lied. Robin laughed.

"I wish! We got attacked by assassins." Robin said. "Static got the worst of it. Apparently he got perfect assassin Mekros."

"It was not fun." Static followed up. "Who's your friend?" He noticed the teenage boy standing behind her, looking at his surroundings.

"This is Thomas Bronson and it turns out I worked with his father on my last team." She explained. "He's Wildcat's son."

Thomas nodded. He was the only one not in any sort of costume in the whole building. It felt weird being the most normal looking guy in the room, which is hard for someone who turns into a panther to say.

"He needs a hero name though." Stargirl smirked. All three looked at Thomas thinking. "He also turns into some type of cat man."

"I don't think I need a name." Thomas told them, trying not to get stuck with a dumb name.

"Yeah you do, it protects your identity." Robin explained. "If they find you out, they can find and catch every family member, friend or girlfriend you've had just to lure in and trap you."

"How about Tomcat?" Static suggested, much to Thomas's disliking. "Your name is Thomas and you're a cat."

"That's a horrible name!" Thomas argued.

"I think it suits you." Stargirl said. She looked at Robin.

"Yeah, great name compared to some of the other names we could've given." He said, grinning. Thomas groaned, realizing what he had just gotten himself into by agreeing to join the team.

"Just get me a room already." He gave up on going against the name choice. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**That's chapter 6, which took longer to write than I thought. Having three different fights going on at once is difficult to write. In other news, the Teen Titans are close to having a full team now! Just one more member and they'll have a complete five. This chapter feels weirdly paced to me though, how about you guy? Do you feel this way?**

**Second reviewer opinion question! Who was your favorite character of the Teen Titans TV show?**


	7. Weeks Later

**Here we are in chapter seven! I enjoyed planning this out so far and actually getting here. Thanks to all of you readers for keeping me going.**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Gizmo!" The mysterious man said into an intercom. "How close is my project to completion?"

"It's actually almost done, but it needs one more part." Gizmo's voice replied. It wasn't as high pitched as it was four years before, but it was still pretty high. "Those new, butt-munching Teen Titans won't stop it. Alive or not."

"Excellent, what do we need?" The man asked, eager for his plan to be put into motion.

"We got xenothium from Ravager yesterday and we got our thing to focus its energy through." The sound of paper moving around was audible through the speaker. It was followed by some unkind words directed towards his blueprints, but they soon came to a halt. "Oh, we need a special computer chip and I know exactly where to find it."

The man grinned confidently. "Where can I find such a chip?"

"That pit-sniffing tin can Cyborg, he has one of these in his body, but he's nowhere near Jump right now and he's joined the league of caped losers so he won't be caught easy." Gizmo explained. The thought of something being hard to the mystery man made him laugh.

"I'll got take Cyborg down personally and bring him back to you so you can finish my machine." The man walked towards his door. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. As old as he was, he felt he could handle any young hero easily.

Gizmo, down in the lab he worked in for the man, grinned. He didn't think he would actually be one to willingly and confidently leave to challenge Cyborg. He imagined the mechanical Titan begging for mercy or being tossed out a window, chuckling at his own thoughts. He looked at his camera and saw the man leave, a helicopter exiting a hangar and moving east. "I hope you give that bolts for brains a butt kicking he'll never forget, even after I take that chip."

Gizmo turned around, planning to get something from the mini-fridge on the other side of the room. However he didn't see the other side of the room. He saw someone towering over his still not very tall body.

"Slade!"

* * *

Back at the tower, all of the four Teen Titan members were outside. They were using their outdoor training course. It was old of course, but it got the job done.

Stargirl was nearly finished with her round, seeing a rock tossed at her. She sent a beam of energy towards it, but it didn't destroy the rock or even slow it down. It completely stopped midair and was outlined yellow like the energy shot from her staff. She was using the Cosmic Staff to levitate the boulder. She chucked the boulder at another that was heading her way and as they crashed and crumbling, she rushed towards the button at the end and pressed it.

"Two minutes and twenty two seconds." She rose her staff triumphantly and grinned. "Course high score! Good luck beating that!"

Static and Robin frowned, they both had their scores beaten by their only female teammate. They simultaneously looked at Tomcat and both gave an encouraging nod.

"Don't let her beat all of us." Static said.

"Yeah, if she wins again I lose twenty bucks!" Robin told him. Tomcat nodded. He'd gotten used to being on the team and had done this training course four times over the three weeks they were there. He was unwilling to do the course at first and got last, but the second time he beat Robin and the third and fourth he got both Static and Robin. Stargirl seemed to be the fastest of the four and he was determined to change that.

Tomcat approached the starting line and got ready. He turned into his biped panther form and got ready. Static pressed the start button and began counting down.

"Three, two, one. GO!" As he got the last word out, four posts came out the ground, meant to simulate four thugs being there.

Tomcat shot off the line on all fours as they appeared and sliced one's chest with his claw and then jumping from it to the next and repeated it until there was a claw mark on every wooden dummy.

Two metal posts came out the ground and began shooting disks at him, forcing him to dodge each one with the agility brought to him by his panther like form.

"Behind you!" Stargirl yelled as a warning. It gained his attention and he turned around quickly. Tomcat wasn't quick enough to evade this disk and it hit him directly in the chest. He fell to the ground, but swiftly moved onto he feet and slashed threw the next two disks to come his way. He continued with the course and fell into the trap door, catching himself with only one hand. He grunted as he managed to get his other hand up and pull himself back into the course.

He got back on track and saw differently sized walls push out the ground, forcing him to jump over the short and quickly climb over the taller ones. He neared the final part of the course and knew the boulders would be launched at this time.

He dodged the first one by a hair (fur?) and propelled himself off of the second. He extended his arm, his hand aiming to slam into the button. A smirk grew on his were-panther face as he neared it. He missed by a foot and landed flat on the ground though.

He angrily got up and pressed the button. Tomcat stood on two feet now, arms crossed and still in cat form with a scowl worthy of the Dark Knight's approval on his face. The course showed his time on a screen.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds." He seemed frustrated that he didn't beat Stargirl's time. Robin sighed and pulled a twenty dollar bill out his utility belt.

"Aww man!" Static cursed beneath his breath. "If Stargirl couldn't fly, you would've won."

"If flying was the reason, how come you lose to me too?" She asked, still happy with her victory.

"Do you know how hard it is to fly on a dented Static Saucer? Really hard!" He countered. "That and I can't exactly stop a rock with electricity!"

"Let's just go inside, think of something to eat and head out." Robin suggested.

"Is this really all that heroes do in their free time?" Tomcat asked, sounding a bit astounded by how much like normal teenagers, really competitive teenagers, they were. "You guys are much less like stiff and serious capes than I expected you to be."

"Not everyone is strict and boring." Stargirl replied. She leaned on her staff. "If anything the strictest person here is Robin and he's…. Robin."

"What that supposed to mean?!" Robin asked, curious and not sure if he should be offended by that or not. "Because that sounded negative."

"You're the least threatening of us and despite who you've trained with aren't the most serious of heroes." Static answered for her as he moved towards the main entrance of the tower. "Not a bad thing, but a lot of people wouldn't expect someone like you to be considered the most strict out of a group because of your personality."

"Also, you wear red and green spandex." Tomcat said as he walked past Robin to catch up with Static. Robin scowled at the comment about his uniform.

"Don't listen to them Robin." Stargirl gave him a smile. The scowl left his face; at least someone thought it was alright. "Sponsoring fruit flavored candy has always been a good profession." And the scowl returned as she walked away.

"Not cool." Robin muttered as he followed them into the tower.

* * *

Ravager sat on top of a building in Jump that gave her a perfect view of Titans Tower. She had her finger to her ear as if she was pressing some button. "Orders are orders I guess." She took her finger away from her ear and examined the tower from her position for a few moments longer. There was an easy and a hard way to carry out her new orders.

But these Titans, divided even, took out Mekros, Archer Braun and Doctor Chaos. It would obviously be way too dangerous to go in head on like they all tried to do. It was a base surrounded by water on all sides, so she doubted there was a way for her to sneak over without being seen. Or was there?

How did Nightwing get from the tower to the city on the R-Cycle when he was Robin? "Maybe that's how I can get in there." Ravager told herself as she thought about it more. There were only a few ways to get a motorcycle across water without damaging it. All she needed to do is find out how those without powers got from the tower to Jump City if they couldn't fly.

Then she remembered that Slade used to watch the original Teen Titans on his screen constantly. Especially Robin. Maybe all she had to do is go see if he had anything recorded.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Gizmo ended up working on a incapacitated Cyborg. He was unusually quiet and seemed to be glancing around, scared. Slade's appearance earlier in the day really shook him up, but in the end he was still alive though and avoided damage. He took a screwdriver to robotic side of Cyborg's head and opened up a compartment.

He looked at the circuitry and wires in Cyborg's head and smiled as he saw the chip he was looking for. Gizmo set down his screwdriver and picked up a pair of tweezers. He pulled the chip out, not really caring to do it without damaging Cyborg's circuitry.

As he got the chip out he held it underneath a light he grinned. He could finally finish the project and get the pay he was promised. Gizmo called the man on the intercom. "I got it!" After a moment or two of silence the voice replies.

"Good. My plan can soon be put into action." Gizmo knew the man was probably back in his room watching the news, looking for mercenaries, or plotting. "Hopefully I can trust Ravager to take down the Titans for me. It'd make this twice as easy."

"So I get my money now?" Gizmo asked, looking at Cyborg's body on his worktable.

"About that," Came in reply, instantly making the young and undersized tech genius worry. Did he know what happened when he was gone? "Do you want it in cash or check?" Gizmo sighed in relief, glad he hadn't been caught. "And how many years should I deduct from your life after your conversation with Slade Wilson earlier today?" So close Gizmo. So close.

"I didn't talk to that barf-brain!" Gizmo lied. It was futile though. If the man knew, it was probably because of a camera that caught him.

"Yes you did. Don't lie to me Gizmo." The man growled into the intercom. "Do not provoke me to end your pathetic life now."

"Alright! He has me keeping tabs on his stupid daughter, Ravager. Making sure she isn't about to get herself killed." Gizmo replied. The man smiled, Gizmo sounded pretty unbelievable. He'd know a lie if he heard one. He was a notorious liar himself.

"Good. You may leave and get your money tomorrow." He announced, turning off the intercom. Gizmo sighed in relief. If the man hadn't believed him he probably wouldn't have gotten to leave with his life.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt end, but I think this would be easier stretched between two chapters instead of squeezed into one. What is the mystery villain's plot? What will become of Cyborg? How dangerous is this opponent to have brought down Cyborg himself? Who is he? What was Slade doing talking to Gizmo? **

**Reviewer opinion question three: What do you think of the creature from the last episode of Teen Titans? What do you think it really was?**


	8. Short Announcement

**Thank you guys for reading along with the story so far. The amount of people that read each new chapter decreases a lot and only seven people even viewed the last chapter, however, I'm proud that I even have a story that I enjoy to write and release a new chapter of almost every week. I've been writing since I was ten, I'm fifteen now, and I've never enjoyed writing anything I've ever written for longer than four chapters because it usually gets stressful around then. **

**This story is my favorite out of everything I've written in the past. I enjoy writing it due to how simple it is, but I think it could be better. I've never tried anything new with my stories and have never been able to look back at older chapters and reread what I've written because it doesn't seem very exciting. I hope I'm not asking too much by asking if you guys could tell me where I'm lacking in my writing. A lot of people don't like to give bad news or tell someone if something they did was bad, but I want to know if anything I'm doing is bad or if my story is getting repetitive.**

**Sorry for uploading nothing but an author's note this time, but I felt it was needed to put this up. The eighth chapter will be coming a bit late as well, Friday at the latest since my phone no longer supports Google Drive and I can't edit the chapters when I'm not at a computer anymore. I did most of my writing on the way to or from school or on trips using my phone and now I can't write mobile and have to wait until I get to my computer which takes more time. After Friday though, my summer vacation will start and I'll be around my computer all the time since I rarely go anywhere so I will have a lot of time to write.**


	9. Reveal

**Sorry for last chapter being nothing but an announcement. I feel bad for posting so little.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to tell you guys that I don't own this every chapter? I always wondered how seriously having disclaimers was taken, but alright. I do not own any of the characters or cities mentioned within this story.**

* * *

Static was down in the garage. From what he knows about the tower, Cyborg came down there to work on the T-Car and kept it down there with the old Robin's motorcycle originally. There were still some decent tools down there, so he didn't see a reason not to put them back into use. He needed to finish up the new Static Saucer anyways, seeing that the old one was dented and difficult to fly on.

He was now cutting metal with a bandsaw, feeling lucky that it still worked. Just like the last Static Saucer, he planned on this one allowing him to stand on it under most circumstances by using electromagnetism and it needed to be of access to him in seconds so that he could use it quickly. He also knew he'd need to be able to carry it with him and have it strong enough to protect him without denting. He even got a metal that was easier on electromagnetism so he could have an easier time standing on it.

Static had taken a break after about an hours worth of cutting. He only had a little left to do and it was best to let his metal cool down to do that. "Tomcat and Robin would be in the indoor gym and Stargirl is probably in her room or watching TV. What should I do?" He asked himself as he looked at the several hexagonal pieces of hot metal he just cut up. They were no more than three or four centimeters wide each and there were a lot of them. "I'm pretty much done here."

He looked at the elevator that went up to the rest of the tower and saw someone entering it, and it wasn't anyone he knew. "Another intruder!" He said, charging electricity between each of his fingers. The elevator arrived conveniently at that time, allowing the intruder to get in before he could shock them.

Static pulled out his Titan communicator and contacted the team. "Guys, a two tone masked ninja girl got past me and she's heading up to the rest of the tower."

"Ravager!" Robin was the first to reply out of the other two Teen Titans and of course he didn't sound happy about hearing the description of Ravager at the time. On his end, he and Tomcat were both on the floor of the gym, a footprint on both of their chests. They dusted themselves off and looked at the elevator. "Training can wait for now, we've got one intruder to deal with."

"I know, I'm not deaf." Tomcat glared at the elevator, the monitor above it told that Ravager was heading up to the floor that had their living room. "We've got to take the stairs."

In the main room Stargirl already had her staff pointed at the door to the main room, waiting for the one known as Ravager to come through it. "So who's Ravager?" She asked her teammates through her T-Comm.

"She's a girl that kicked Robin's butt while you were in San Diego recruiting." Static said. Stargirl laughed for the moment at Robin's expense, but became serious as soon as the door opened. She blasted through the opened door and then realized that no one was there.

"That looked like it might have hurt." Ravager said as she came into the open and was immediately shot at again. She dodged a few, but as she got closer to Stargirl it got more difficult to dodge. She felt one beam of energy just go past her shoulder, if she was an inch farther to the left she would've been hit.

Ravager got within arm distance from Stargirl before the staff was swung at her. She quickly drew her sword to block the attack. She hadn't seen Stargirl's kick hit her lefts side coming though and she was knocked to the ground by it. Ravager rolled to her feet and back into a fighting position.

As the door opened, her attention was drawn to it. Robin and Tomcat were there now. Then to her right Static came in behind them on foot and panting from running from the garage, upstairs, and to the main room which was on the top floor of the tower. He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"You're surrounded." Static announced with a smirk on his face. He seemed prepared to shock the intruder if she made a move that could be deemed dangerous. To his surprise though, she sheathed her sword and raised her hands. "Wait… what?"

"I'm not here to fight you guys." Ravager said, and though no weapon was in her reach, the Teen Titans weren't going to believe her.

"You tried to attack me as soon as you walked in the room!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"You were shooting _lasers_ at me! I couldn't just stand there and let you hit me!" Ravager replied. "Then you kicked my blind side." She pointed to the left side of her mask, where there was no eyehole for her to see through. "If I wanted to fight, I would've broken your leg for even attempting something that underhanded!"

"What about the other night at that lab? You attacked me and stole something." Robin said calmly, his guard still up and his eyes examining Ravager. "You sure looked like you wanted a fight then."

"I had a feeling someone's ass needed kicking and you just so happened to show up," She laughed a bit, but Robin just stood there on the highest level of not amused she had ever seen. Ravager cleared her throat, serious now, and said, "But that was before I knew what I know now."

"Before the bird boy and phone charger start interrogating you, can someone fill me in on what's happening?" Tomcat asked, annoyed by the fact that he didn't entirely know the story.

"We became the new Teen Titans last month and that's when we noticed that someone already wanted us dead. We fought Cinderblock, Firefly, I fought Ravager, and then me and Static fought two hired guns while you saved Stargirl from Dr. Chaos." Robin explained quickly, sounding almost like there were no breaths taken. Stargirl glared at him at his last sentence, not liking the sound of being saved when normally she was doing the saving. "Now Ravager here broke into our tower and ran all the way up to this floor, and then tells us that she's not here to fight and now she has information on why she doesn't want to fight us anymore. After we get this information, me and Static are gonna find a stupid nickname to call you since you think it's alright to call us bird boy and phone charger."

"Alright, continue." Tomcat said, satisfied.

"So my father is Slade and after hearing that I was being paid to do something dangerous he immediately became suspicious." Ravager began to explain. Static and Robin seemed to be making notes mentally of what she was saying. "He found out that an old member of the H.I.V.E. Five, Gizmo, was working for the same guy. He was right to assume the worst when he broke into our employer's hideout and made the little guy speak."

"What did he learn?" Stargirl asked. She already could tell from Ravager's color scheme that she was working with Slade.

"That my employer had been building some sort of weapon that'd help him get what he wants and the best place to do that is right here in Jump City." She said. "As soon as I heard the plan, I decided that I'd ditch him and team up with my father to stop him."

"Then why aren't you doing that now?" Robin asked. "You two could have probably stopped him by now."

"The old Teen Titans thought he was dead for a while, he survived, but he's not in his best condition." She stated, her tone seemed to sadden a bit. "He can still fight most people and win, but alone and against many I doubt he still could. What's happening is something that not even he would allow and you guys are the closest to the conflict and the successors of the old group that managed to keep him down. He thinks you could win."

The four Titans stared at each other in silence for a moment. It was bad enough of a situation to make Slade go against it and call for help at that. There were only two questions left and all of them knew what they were, but Static stepped forward to ask them.

"Who is your employer and what are we dealing with?" He asked, how dire the situation was is clearly understood by everyone in the room.

"The weapon he has is going to allow him to kill hundreds of millions around the world and render technology useless just so he can take over." She said. "And his name…"

* * *

The man watched what was happening through the feed his small airborne cameras were giving him and he didn't quite like it. Though it was nice to know that Slade was relying on a group of children to stop him. He grinned at the idea of being challenged by the team. The lights in the room came on for once as he shut off his screens.

He was at the height of an average man, but was very muscular with brown eyes and tied back, long black hair and a black beard to match. He wore a dark blue suit that looked to be expensive and from another time period, an older one perhaps. The man walked towards the door, taking his time as he moved. Maybe he needed to pay Gizmo yet another visit.

"_His name is Vandal Savage."_

* * *

**And there we go, that eighth chapter! The villain's name has been revealed and a bit of his plan. Google Drive no longer works on my phone (I might have said this last chapter), so I can no longer write while mobile, which is usually when I did most of my writing. However, since I do almost nothing all summer long and my summer vacation has finally started, I'll have a lot of time to write!**

**Vandal was my choice for the villain because all he really has is one ability and can't entirely use it in a fight. It all comes down to his fighting experience and mental ability, along with his resources that made him stick out to me while picking villains for this. That and I didn't want Slade to be the bad guy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading it, it means a lot!**

_**Reviewer Opinion Question: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson has said that he'll be playing a DC character that's never been shown in theatres soon; who would you like to see him portray?**_

_**My answer: AQUAMAN! The idea of Aquaman being a 6'5, 265 pound man, which makes him look threatening, prepared to layeth the smacketh down on bad guys would be awesome!**_


End file.
